fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith
Lilith (リリス Ririsu) is an Astral Dragon that lives in a Shrine in My Castle. In her human form she is voiced by Kazusa Murai in the Japanese version. Profile Lilith is the companion of the Avatar, and always follows them when she can. She can help her allies when they fight in My Castle during Streetpass Battles. Lilith will accept any food made in the Canteen. As she is fed, the food given will affect her stat growths. Interestingly, she is capable of using staves and breath weapons, such as her Astral Dragon Breath. She is also capable of changing into a human form. She originally appeared as a human servant in Nohr and servaensnjaned the Avatar, but during one of the prologue chapters she rescued them and turned into her true form, taking them to My Castle to prevent their deaths. Birthright Conquest Revelation Invisible History It is revealed in the Invisible History DLC that Lilith is an avatar of Anankos, born from a discarded fragment of his madness. She is sent by her "father" to kill his discarded heart, but is pushed back by Owain, Severa, and Inigo, who the "false" Anankos summoned from Ylisse. After revealing that the Avatar is in Nohr (and not Hoshido as Anankos initially believed), Lilith is left alone with the "false" Anankos and attempts to finish him off, only to be unable to do so. Lilith reveals that ever since she was created, Anankos never truly loved her nor praised her no matter what she did, and she was taken aback by the other Anankos showing concern for her. Anankos apologizes for not recognizing her and offers for her to kill him as many times as she wishes, as long as she believes that he truly does love her as her father. As Lilith realizes she is unable to kill the human Anankos, the dragon Anankos then attempts to kill Lilith by invoking the curse of the Touma Kingdom. She is ultimately saved by the human Anankos, who takes on the curse in her place. She pleads with him not to die and leave her, but he dies, with the Avatar's name being the last person he apologizes to. Lilith then vows to protect the Avatar the same way her "father" died protecting her. She apologizes to the dragon Anankos and says that she will return with her older sibling. Being unable to follow the three warriors to Nohr, she instead seeks out the Astral Dragons and relies on them to grant her the power to protect her surviving family. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates Etymology Lilith comes from the Hebrew term, lilith or lilit, which means night creature or night monster. It was also the name of Adam's first wife, in Jewish mythology, who was born from the Earth as he was, unlike Eve who was created from his ribs. Trivia * Lilith is ranked the most popular story character in the Nintendo dream poll. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary book Lilith's Dragon form is designed by Kosakihara, while Kozaki designed her human form. She was supposed to look more mature than her final design, but they worked hard to make her more child-like as she’s intended to be some sort of cute mascot of Fates. Also "My Castle" is supposedly located inside the Crystal Orb she is holding in her Dragon portrait. Gallery human lilith.png|Lilith's human form Lilith human 2 (FE14).png|Lilith's human form with a straight face Lilith 2 (FE14).png|Lilith's smiling face Lilithavatar.png|Lilith's official Twitter icon Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Manakete Category:Allies